I Actually Don't Mind
by tinybit92
Summary: Link and Tetra are looking for a monster and Link gets hurt. When it's unsure if he'll pull through, Tetra expresses her worries for his well-being to the unconscious hero. Simple, fluffy One-shot. Telink.


_Haha! I've written a story about my all time favorite princess(which is saying something considering my childhood obsession with _Aladdin_, but you really can't beat a pirate princess) and her hero. Technically I wrote this a while ago and just revised and typed it. But I am rather proud of it. I even incorporated Linebeck as I rewrote it. Hope you like it._

* * *

"Do you really think there's some kind of danger here?" Tetra called to Link. He was up ahead slashing through the undergrowth with a cautious air about him.

"My instincts haven't been wrong yet."

"I know," she went on. "But this island seems so peaceful. I just don't see how there could be anything evil here."

The island in question was a small bit of land in the middle of the ocean that had somehow managed to grow a thick beautiful jungle. The plant life was all flourishing and butterflies of bright colors meandered lazily across their path. It hardly seemed the place for deadly monsters to be lurking.

And yet, when they had found the island and come ashore, Link had insisted that only he and Tetra should venture out and explore. He didn't want to put the crew in any real danger if he could help it. (Not to mention they would most likely just get in the way in a real fight.)

"Looks can be deceiving." Link said over his shoulder. "And besides, it's the quiet ones you have to look out for."

Tetra couldn't help but grin. "Much like yourself."

Link finally turned around and gave her a playful grin. "Precisely"

Tetra walked closer and lightly smacked him across the back of the head as a show of affection. "You crack me up sometimes."

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Somewhere in the middle, but closer to a compliment."

"Good." Link said with a mile as he went ahead once more to cut away branches.

They walked quietly for a few moments before Tetra spoke up again. "Seriously though, what makes you so sure there's something out here?"

Link turned around and grabbed her hand. "Close your eyes." He said.

Despite her slight embarrassment, his gentle tone made her obey.

"Now listen."

She felt it rather than heard it. A pulsing, like a drum or a heartbeat. It sent a chill down her spine, and she opened her eyes to look at Link.

"Feel it?" He asked.

"Yeah, what was it?"

He glanced at her hand still in his and blushed, letting go before continuing. "Powerful monsters give off a pulse, a kind of wave created by their own evil intentions. The animals can feel it too. Have you noticed there aren't as many as we get deeper in?"

Now that she thought about it, the activity was lessening as they went.

"Creepy." She said with a small shudder.

"Yeah, and now that you're aware of it, you'll feel the pulse getting stronger as we go on."

They continued on in silence for a few more moments before Tetra interrupted once more. "What kind of monster do you think it is?"

"I can't be sure since there aren't any real signs around here, but judging by the condition of this island, I'd say something to do with the earth or plant life. This forest wouldn't be in such good shape if it was anything else."

A few more seconds of silence, then, "Do all monsters give of that pulse?"

"Most of them. The small ones only give off a slight pulse, and only the most powerful can hide their pulse. Like Ganondorf."

"But he wasn't a monster, he was human."

"He may have started off human, but his need for power corrupted him. He _became_ a monster."

"Okay."

"When we were fighting him he had his pulse under control, but right before he turned to stone, he lost control and sent out one last wave. Besides my injuries, the strength of the wave is a large part of why I almost collapsed. If you hadn't caught me, I probably would have just hit the ground and passed out."

"This one isn't that bad is it?"

"Of course not, we'll be able to deal with it."

"Good 'cause I-" She stopped abruptly.

"…Did you feel that too then?" Link said with a serious expression.

"Yeah, I guess that means we're close."

"Go slow, keep low, and stay quiet."

She nodded.

As they moved on, they nearly fell into a large crevice. It look like someone had dropped something _very _heavy onto the ground.

"Alright," Link said. "Now I'm sure it's a rock monster."

"That's reassuring." Tetra replied, clearly unnerved.

Suddenly a large booming noise told them their enemy was near.

Link peered around a tree and motioned for Tetra to join him. What they saw was a 20 foot tall dragon made of moss covered stones. It was crawling around as though it were searching for something.

Link held up his hand and mouthed "Stay here" to Tetra. She nodded.

His next move was surprising. Rather than sneak up for an attack, Link charged straight out and threw a bomb in the creature's face before diving behind another tree. As the smoke cleared, the rock-dragon appeared unfazed, if anything it looked confused. It peered around in an attempt to locate the source of the disruption, but otherwise seemed unconcerned.

"Dang." Link muttered under his breath.

Quickly, he dove out and tried again, this time tossing the bomb underneath it. It still showed no sign of pain, and this time there was no smoke in it's face to mask Link's location. It moved with lightning speed for something so large, smacking Link off his feet with a whip of it's tail. The young hero went flying into a tree an exclamation of "Waah-oof!" He tried to get up, but was hit across the head by a large stone claw. He was thrown to the ground and fell unconscious.

"No!" Tetra gasped. She instantly dove out and pulled Link away just as the beast's foot landed where he had been only moments before. She pulled him behind a tree and propped him up to look at his wounds. The most obvious was a large gash across his forehead, and she figured hitting that tree must have caused some damage. Tetra knew she had to get Link back to the ship, but first she'd have to take care of that monster.

She searched through Link's things until she found his bow and bombs. She knocked an arrow and peered around the edge of the tree. The dragon was gazing curiously around the area, unsure of why it's prey had vanished. Tetra leaped out from behind the tree and shouted. "Hey ugly! Over here." The dragon flipped it's head around and she let loose an ice arrow directly at it's face. The monster let out a roar as it's eyes were covered in a thick layer of ice. Tetra used it's anger to her advantage and continued firing until most of the beast's upper body was enveloped by the frost. The back legs and tail thrashed about angrily, but it didn't matter, that was all Tetra needed. She threw a bomb at the center of the frozen area. With the explosion came a shattering sound. All that was left afterward was a large rocky lower body and several partially frozen chunks of stone. Without a head, the rear stopped moving, and Tetra allowed herself a victory smile.

"I wasn't entrusted with the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing." She muttered with pride. Then she remembered why she was fighting and ran back to where Link was. He was still unconscious, and his breathing was coming in ragged gasps. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and lifted him off the ground. "Don't worry," she mumbled as she supported him back to the ship. "It's going to be okay." She staggered under his weight but kept going anyway.

It wasn't long before she reached the ship. The crew was waiting outside, along with their recent addition Linebeck.

"Miss Tetra!" Gonzo shouted worriedly.

"Oh my gosh, kid!" Linebeck looked ready to faint upon seeing his injured friend.

"What happened?" Niko asked.

"We heard the explosions." Senza stated, arms crossed.

"Rock monster." She replied simply. "We beat it, but Link's hurt."

"Let me see." Nudge came forward and took him from her. "We'll get him laying down and you can tell me what happened."

"Okay, you can put him in my bed."

*~*~*

After she'd told Nudge what happened, he'd bandaged Link up and looked him over while Tetra stood by nervously.

"Is he going to be okay?" She finally asked.

"I can't honestly say. He looks fine on the outside, but from what you told me it sounds like he could be bleeding internally."

"Oh Goddesses." Tetra put her face in her hands and took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"All we can do is wait and see." Nudge placed a hand on Tetra's shoulder and she looked up. "I'm gonna' go. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I just need Link to be alright."

Nudge gave her a small pat on the back before leaving.

She sat down in a chair next to the bed and just watched him sleep for a good fifteen minutes. His breathing had evened out, but she couldn't get rid of the paralyzing fear that he might not be okay.

Tetra took another deep, calming breath and stared at her feet. "Link, you have to be okay. If you don't make it out of this… you're too important to the crew, to me. You're my best friend Link, you have to make it or I… I don't know what I'll do." She couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried. It was something she hadn't done since her mother died, but right now all she could do was let the tears slide down her cheeks. "Please Link," she managed between sobs. "I need you to be okay."

"Tetra."

The young pirate's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"There's no need to cry Tetra, I'm alright." Link smiled up at her from his position on the bed.

"Link! Thank the Goddesses." She hugged him n relief before pulling back. "How long have you been awake?"

He grinned. "Since you started talking to me. I never knew you cared so much."

"Of course I do! You're pretty much the only friend I've ever had Link."

"Tetra." He smiled warmly.

They looked at each other for a moment before Tetra's expression changed to anger. "Link don't you ever scare me like that again! Nudge said you might have internal bleeding and I was absolutely terrified that you might die!"

"Tetra, you launched me out of a cannon into a solid stone wall. I think I can handle a couple blows from a rock dragon."

"It's not funny Link!" She practically shouted back at him. "I really thought I was going to lose you."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "You thought you were going to lose me?"

Tetra blushed, realizing what he might have thought from the way she'd prashed that. "D-don't overanalyze that statement." Oh curse it all she'd stuttered! Why couldn't she have said "we" instead of "I?"

Link smiled. "Come here Tetra."

She leaned against the bed toward him.

"Closer."

She moved forward.

"Closer."

Her blush deepened as she did so.

"Little bit more."

She was inches from his face now and getting annoyed. "Link would you just-" Her train of thought was completely cut off by Link's lips lightly touching hers.

Her mind exploded into a chaotic mess. Her first kiss. His too for that matter. It was only a quick peck, but Tetra suddenly felt as if she were on fire. The violent shade of red covering her face reflected this feeling quite well.

Link gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Wow, your face is priceless."

She took a cautious breath, as if she might have forgotten how to breathe. "You just…"

His grin widened. "Yes, yes I did."

"So you…?"

"Yeah Tetra, I really like you. I've just been waiting to find out if you felt the same."

"How long?"

Link looked to the ceiling. "Gosh, since the moment I met you I guess. I've always thought you were really pretty Tetra." He smiled at her, noticing her previous dumbfounded expression remained. "But I guess your personality didn't really draw mw in until right after the bomb shop, because that's when I realized you did care. And after that, everything we went through together just increased those feelings. You mean a lot to me Tetra."

Tetra continued to stare at him, though her expression had softened quite a bit. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I've never cared about someone like I do for you Link."

"You don't have to say anything Tetra, you already said it all." Link smiled warmly before changing tactic. "Would you help me sit up?"

"Sure." She stood and propped him into a sitting position, only to have him grab her arm and pull her down next to him.

"Sit with me." He told her gently. She blushed furiously, but nodded and sat down beside him. Link lightly wrapped his arm around her waist and Tetra glanced at him in surprise. "Do you mind?" He asked cautiously as a light blush crept over his cheeks.

Tetra thought about it and came to a small realization. "Actually, no. I don't mind." She moved closer and rested her head on Link's shoulder. The young hero smiled widely and wrapped his other arm around her as well.

"Thanks Tetra."

"For saving you? No problem."

He laughed. "No. For just being you." He kissed the top of her head and she gave a small, happy sigh.

Nudge smiled from just outside the door before walking on deck. "Hey Gonzo," he called. "You owe Niko ten Rupees."

"What?" Gonzo asked, confused. Suddenly he looked horrified. "Oh Nayru, they didn't!"

"Haha! Awesome!" Niko jumped up and down happily.

"It was to be expected." Mako said with a small smile as he adjusted his glasses astutely.

"Ha ha! Atta' boy." Linebeck said with a roguish grin.

Niko was laughing gleefully when they all heard a loud thud. Gonzo had fainted.

* * *

_Ah Gonzo, you are so useful for a generic comedic ending. What'cha think? Good? Everyone mostly in character? I guess Tetra was a little OoC near the end, but when you think about the way she acted when she first found out she was Zelda, she really does have a more insecure side sometimes. Reviews would be nice. :)_


End file.
